Relaxation
by SmoothRayne
Summary: After a long day it's nice to relax...


From a dream I had…which starred me and my beautiful princess…I just subbed Jane and Maura

I own only the events…the characters are not mine…

ENJOY!

* * *

She is sitting by the pool listening to the soft tranquil sounds of Tchaikovsky float from the speakers of her laptop. It was such a wonderful way to end a long, hot, stressful day. As she was bringing the glass of wine to her lips she hears the sliding door open and shut, she smiles.

"You can join me if you want, there is a glass here for you." She offers.

The other woman walks up to her, bends over and kisses her on the top of the head. "That is a lovely offer Maura, but I REALLY need to cool off! That perp had a lot of stamina for being as big as he was." She replies, with a grimace.

"But Jane, you don't have a swimsuit here. Did you bring one?" Maura asks, raising an eyebrow.

Jane let the famous Rizzoli smirk play across her lips "Don't need one Maur."

Stepping back, Jane slowly unfastens her slacks and lets them slide to the ground and pulls her shirt up and over her head. Her long, dark, wild and wavy hair cascades over her shoulders. Standing in a pair of red lacey boyshorts and a red lace bra, which she had put on for just this purpose, she turns around and walks towards the pool, making sure to put a little extra swagger in each step.

The normally calm, cool and collected, Dr. Maura Isles, usually has no problem finding the correct way to describe…well… pretty much anything, but the site of Jane behaving in such an un-Jane like manner and wearing so little clothing, had rendered her speechless.

Looking over her shoulder, the look Jane flashes Maura is unmistakable, 'Come get me…if you dare'. She raises her arms above her head and dives gracefully into the water, resurfacing on the other side of the pool with her back to Maura not looking back.

Maura's mouth goes dry. For so long she has wanted this and it was happening. She grabs her wine and drains the glass.

Slowly she stands and makes her way to the edge of the pool; she dives into the cool, inviting water. Hearing the splash Jane turns around expecting to see Maura swimming towards her, but is greeted with empty air. After a few moments she starts to worry because Maura hasn't resurfaced yet, then she feels a hand slide across her back. Jane slowly turns to see Maura grinning from ear to ear.

Their hands meet, fingers lacing, Jane pulls Maura so their bodies are pressed together. Maura moans at the contact and bites her bottom lip. Seeing this as an invitation, Jane leans in and presses her lips against Maura's. Slow and soft, the kiss is so spectacular Maura almost passes out.

Smiling at the look of bliss on her face, Jane backs up slightly. Maura groans at the loss and opens her eyes. Jane slowly undoes Maura's black bathing suit top and removes it. She leans in and takes Maura's lips in a passionate kiss.

Moving from her lips she kisses Maura's neck, then down between her breasts. She then takes a deep breath and slides underwater and continues kissing down Maura's stomach until she reaches her belly button, where she flicks her tongue. Maura bites down on her bottom lip and moans. Jane turns Maura around and slides her tongue up Maura's back until she reaches her shoulder blades.

Standing back a little, Jane moves Maura's hair out of the way, "You are so beautiful." She whispers, as her hands slowly trail from Maura's shoulder to her hips. She then snakes her arms around Maura's waist. Her palms flat against Maura's stomach, she starts gliding her left hand slowly up until she is gently cupping a breast.

Pulling her in tight, Jane kisses Maura's shoulder, lightly massaging, fingers squeezing the painfully erect nipple. Maura leans her head back against Jane, breathing hard.

Jane leans close and whispers softly into Maura's ear, "I love you." And captures her earlobe and nibbles.

Maura moans loudly, "Oh Jane!" and starts to shake.

Maura opens her eyes and sees Jane standing above her, a hand on her shoulder, shaking her, wearing that days' work attire, worry written all over her face. She fell asleep while relaxing next to the pool…it was all a dream.

"Maur? Are you ok? You were moaning in your sleep."

"I'm fine Jane," a sly smile crosses her face. "Want to take a swim?"


End file.
